I Want You So Bad
by Sidicious
Summary: Pyro never thought he would feel ANYTHING beyond rage at humanity. Until the moment he met her- a striking blue-haired class 4 mutant whose soul destroying past darkens her. Pyro never wanted anyone so bad. And Taryn never met anyone like John before.


Characters: The Brotherhood

Magneto, Pyro (John Allerdyce), Taryn 'Justice' Fitzpatrick (*original character I created and unfortunatley not a part of the marvel universe), Juggernaut, Callisto, Dark Phoenix & Accalyte

Alcatraz Island - Worthington Labs for Mutant Cure

5:50pm

A legion of the most fearsome & powerful mutants sauntered annihalistically forward as Magneto, haughty and brazen as ever, mannipulated the metal rods of the landmark San Francisco bridge and flew his entire army to Alcatraz Island

Pyro, Justice, Juggernaut, Callisto, Dark Phoenix & Accalyte along with other mutants gazed on awaiting their turn.

Behind them, a single SFPD officer recharges the 'cure' mag of his gun and takes aim. A young 18 year old punk girl with naturally neon blue waves (a class four mutant), turned and spotted him.

Her dark orbs flashed narrowly upon him and her fist in the air as he pulled the trigger.

All four cure needles bounced off a powerful ultra violet shield that encompassed the entire brotherhood army.

"HUMAN!" She roared grasping her troupe's attention

Pyro & Magneto immediately turned as Justice vaulted forward,picked up the officer by his crotch, spun & projected him a whopping 100 feet off the bridge.

Magneto beamed quite pleased.

"Good work my dear."

Juggernaut's blue eyes roamed predatorily upon Justice's tone physique under her ebony spaghetti strap top and white tank combo over a pair of black denim and high leather brown boots.

"She's got a nice tight ass."

John 'Pyro' felt his neck turned like so fast some might consider it whip lash, his dark orbs coldly stared down Juggernaut.

"Watch it dickhead."

Juggernaut raised an eyebrow at this uncharacteristic emotion boiling dangerously flashing in Pyro's almond brown orbs.

Juggernaut chuckled, "What's _this_, huh? The two of you act as though you spit venom at each other for breakfast. And this beauty packs a whallop of a punch. What do you care who wants to give it to her out of both ends?"

Pyro lit a match and a fireball hovered over both his palms and he advanced forward upon the Juggernaut. _A bold down right psychotic move_.

"C'mon Juggie." Pyro taunted him "Open up your hard drive for a **real** inferno."

Sensing danger, Magneto intercepted Pyro -it wasn't the first time something like this had happened.

Magneto, "We're here for a war against homosapiens NOT for lust."

It was at this moment, Justice arrived and approached Pyro & Magneto and noted the anger flashing steadily in his almond orbs. There appeared to be a friction war between Juggernaut & Pyro for they avidly stared daggers at the other.

_Undoubtedly, Juggernaut had already commenced in instigating the violence & chaos BEFORE Pyro._

"You'll get your chance John. We're ALL here to claim a piece of it." Justice stared knowingly at the fire manipulator who had managed to still remain such a enigma wrapped inside a riddle since they met 4 years ago in Dr. Grey's office lab. When his curiosity had gotten the better of him and he decided to 'break-in'.

John (gave his best menancing look and pretended to shrug indifferently), "Show off."

Justice raised an eyebrow clearly amused on all accounts, she bit her lush lower lip from laughing.

"As if _YOU_ should talk. When this war is over, mutants will inherit the earth. (in a softer voice) And you won't have to worry about this battle of wills anymore. No more interpersonal hate war."

Suddenly a whole onslaught of soldiers fired a round of the cure. Without thinking Pyro grabbed Justice and vaulted them onto the ground, covering her completely.

Justice felt John's body align in perfect symmetry with her own, his heart pounding thunderously against his healthy chest. His almond orbs clouded with the same confusion mirrored in Justice's dark orbs.

Pyro could scarcely breathe, "I've never hated you Justice." His tone became low coupled with an uncharacteristic hint of fear.

Justice's dark orbs fluttered intensely at this.

"John."

Magneto ushered foward and lifted Pyro bodily off of Justice, guiding him hurriedly to the front of his legion.

Magneto (almost humored), "I _might_ have known this would become an issue."

Pyro instantly flared, rather indiginant at the insinuation. "My drive in this war has been the elimination of the unevolved unenlightened (his tone became resentful, bitter even) race."

Magneto, as calm and brazenly tactful as ever.

"My dear young man that may be what you're prefrontal cortex is telling you but you may be motivated by **other** (stresses word tartly) unconscious influences (Magneto's gaze lowers pointedly)."

Message-totally-frickin'-received!

Pyro's cheeks instinctively embroiled, colored with embarrasment and something he would rather not name. "I'm NOT thinking with my prick _if_ that's what you're referring."

Magneto chuckled, blue eyes sparkling.

"Well I wasn't referring to something so vulgar but rather something more literal - you're heart (a wicked grin encourages wicked glee). But now that you mention it..."

A government issue army flanked with plastic licensed guns containing the 'cure' fortressed themselves in front of Alcatraz facility.

Magneto clicked his tongue with disapproval.

"Homosapiens and their guns. (turns to a very skinny leather clad young woman). Accalyte use your shock waves to disable their guns."

Accalyte pushed past John and the Juggernaut and with 2 mighty fist slaps sent mesmerizing shock waves propelling the cure guns out of the soldier's hands. Accalyte grinned proudily at her handiwork.

"Ours for the taking." Justice marveled, a part of her relished in this bittersweet moment.

_It had almost taken too long for it to happen._

The X-Men soon arrived (Storm, Wolverine, Iceman, Colossaus, Kitty Pryde & the Beast) and a full onslaught epic battle began.

Magneto (repulsed), "Traitors to their own cause."

Justice sniggered recalling a few of her former classmates - the very ones John and herself had left behind at Alkaline lake for more 'Brotherhood Only' livelihoods.

"I don't believe this!" Justice shook her head

"Believe it my dear." Magneto stated, turning to Pyro barked. "Kill them all!"

Pyro turned to address the legionious army and waved his arm pointing at the facility.

"Let's take it DOWN!"

War spilled out. calisto was electrocuted and killed by Storm. Accalyte and two other Brotherhood members were deployed inside as well as the Juggernaut. Justice took down a handfull of military soldiers in amazing hand to hand battle.

Pyro's breath hitched at this mesmerzing feat - _if only they had been there to witness her tossing a MACK truck at them._

He turned to assist Magneto in tackling the rest of the X-men mutants and army officials. Engulfing piled up cars that were manipulated by Magneto and projected onto the opposing team of X-men.

And THAT'S when it happened.

Iceman stepped forward and froze one of the infernorized catapulted autos.

Magneto saw the familiar gleam of eager retribution flaming in Pyro's almond orbs and _knew_ he couldn't allow him to pass this up.

"Go ahead."

Iceman approached his former best friend and now sworn nemesis and took off his black ribbed gloves.

John's earlier rib about Iceman's girlfriend, Rogue being 'pathetic' had really infuriated him. Pyro advanced forward, a menancing delight contorted across his fine olive hued skin. Part of Iceman just knew John was exercising real pleasure in extending this anticipated duel so it would last as long as possible.

Pyro lit another match and instanteously a magnificent fire ball roared to life in the palm of his hand.

Pyro smirked, "Sane ol' Bobby...finally ready to grow a pair and fight."

Iceman knew John well enough to know he was definitely trying to bait him. And it was working spectacularly because Iceman's fists instantly frosted.

Iceman, "Lets do it then John."

Simoltaneously, as each vaulted a strong current of volcanic flames & iceberg frost their powers merged into a single cohesive draw.

John advanced forward his inferno beginning to consume Iceman whole.

"You're outta your league Bobby. You should have dropped out with us."

Bobby closed hs eyes and frosted the exterior of his whole body. He stood up and grasped Pyro's fists as two curretns of ice extinguished the flames

Panic seized John's olive features as the ice crept up his arms and over every inch of his lanky decadent form. Iceman head butted John, knocking him unconscious and frozen to the floor.

"You and Justice should have stayed in school." Iceman fired back

"JOHN!"

That familiar bone chilling scream sent a waiver of fear instinctively through Bobby Drake unlike he had ever known before.

Bobby turned and saw Taryn 'Justice' Fitzpatrick leap down from the outside front steps and sprint frantically over to Pyro.

Taryn felt her heart pound furiously against her chest as she gently managed to turn over a frosted John Allerdyce.

His cheeks were blue underneath the ice.

"Oh my God...he can't breathe." Taryn's voice trembled at this, her own breath hitched

With one cringing blow, Taryn shattered the iceberg with every ounce of her super strength - Bobby grimaced at this class four power. Shatters of ice fell around the frost bitten John and he managed to gasp in hoarse gulps of breath.

Taryn, gingerly turned his left cheek to meet the intensity of her dark gaze.

"Oh my God...John. Who?"

And THAT'S when her dark orbs glanced up and narrowed dangerously upon Iceman.

Without warning, Taryn's dark obrs glowed electric-purple (Bobby felt his blood run cold at this) adn her naturally neon blue waves turned black pearl. Finally, she split into two distinct powerhouses.

Bobby gulped. "Oh Shit!"

Both Justices glared and advanced upon him.

Justices (simoltaneously), "Bobby Drake. _First_, I'm going to start with you - as a message to your girlfriend (her stunning angelic features darkened considerably the mention of Rogue, her nose twitched bitterly) whom you'll never be able to touch."

_Rogue was STILL clearly a sore spot with Taryn. Ever since...He never understood WHY his girlfriend told Taryn that John once had a thing for her. That was until Taryn arrived in the dead of night, handcuffed and unconscious, flanked by an black ops government swat team._

_"I was looking out for her!" Rogue had snapped when the subject had been broached a few years earlier. _

Holding up his arms as though declaring peace - he knew he couldn't take Taryn in a physical fight. He wasn't suicidal.

"Taryn you know as well as I do that John is psychotic - there was no stopping him once he got started."

Both Justices smirked knowingly. "True that. But I don't think you truly understand that you're not in a position to be speaking to another psychotic diplomatically. And like we said...we'll start with you. Isn't Rogue going to-trip-out over that?"

Bobby stared down at the trembling Pyro, knowing full well that venom in her voice was a pretense to harboring the terror that he had hurt Allerdyce somehow.

"Taryn if you don't help John soon no one else will. If you care for him at all (and that's when Justice steel like fist ushered him into complete blackness)."

"Taryn..."a weak voice called out to the dual Justices and instantly Jutice returned to a singular physical entity.

That voice belonged to John Allerdyce, Pyro who twitched volitely on the floor. John had rarely called her by her first name. The first time occured when the second worst moment of her life walked into her life. Men in suits had come for her in class. They had sent a man when she was young and her family was on the run. A man genetically evolved like both her parents - both made in some sort of government facility. The man was sent to take her. Only he got to her mother first. These men, cold cops, who falsely accused her just when her life was starting to balance out. Only the facility that made her parents intercepted her and ran tests. A scientist from Syops removed her and returned her to Xavier. As soon as John found out, he found and held her.

Storm landed and observed her former student, Taryn spepd over to John and trying earnestly to comfort him. If it hadn't been for the chaos and the war, the scene was shockingly warm hearted and sweet.

5 Hours Later...Magneto's Underground Lair

On their short journey to the forrested domain, Taryn utilized _**every**_ resource at their disposal to keep John Allerdyce from concocting pneumonia.

Amidst the chaos and sheer desolation & Magneto's downfall, Justice managed to hotwire one of the autos on the bridge - _a skill she had learned from her father._

Before shifting gears and gaining speed on the highway, Justice had rummaged through the backseat and discovered to their luck a huge down comforter and a snow cap. _Must have been from the east coast._

"I'M GONNA FUCKING DIE! I'M GONNA FUCKING DIE!" John bellowed, his teeth chattering - fear glazing those piercing orbs

Very suddenly, Justice leaned him forward, wrapped the very warm down comforter and jerked him forward until his almond rims locked with her penetrating gaze.

"You're not gonna fucking die John." She said all this in a calm rational feather light yet serious tone "Because **I** won't let that happen. I DEFY the natural causes of death on mutants. _YOU_ Allerdyce are a Level 3 rariety- a fire manipulator. That is the only reason you're still alive - Now Don't-Pussy-Out on me now!"

And with that she determinedly covered his once brown now blonde highlighted spikes with a ebony ski cap.

Taryn noticed Pyro raise an amused eyebrow.

"Don't pussy out on me now, _huh_? (cracks a wicked grin) Interesting choice of words."

Justice rolled her dark orbs as she pulled off the highway and onto a heavily forrested area.

"Shows the kinda vulgar dialogue I have to use to grasp your attention." Taryn said

John smiled to himself, his grin broadening with each passing second. "I'll interpret this as actual concern on my behalf."

Nervously, Justice felt herself shrug this off without meaning to. "You saved my life back there John. What kind of friend would I be if I let you die back there?"

Justice turned her dark orbs a little too quickly onto the main road but not before she distinctly witnessed the pained look strike John's normally olive now pallored frozen features contort to pure fury. _Anxiety crept down her spine, numbing her -Oh God, if only..._

The silence was nothing next to the unbearable tension it was circulating in.

It infuriated John that Justice could always remain so impassive to her own emotions. He soon fell into a restless slumber.

And before he knew it, Justice was shaking him awake and he felt himself groggily acknowledge being supported through the wooded area and collapse onto Magneto's king size cotton bed.

Justice took one look at the exhausted about to slip into a coma state and adamantely shook her head.

"Oh, you're not getting off _that_ easy Allerdyce. (John felt her gently pull off his dark denim jacket and remove his brown sweater and grey inferno stenciled tee shirt).

When Justice undid the button and zippers of his denim pants he didn't even question how oddily natural this felt between them, even when she tossed his boots to the floor.

"I'm sooo cold." John frantically glanced around "Is there a chill in here?"

"I won't let you contract hypothermia and die John." Justice said and took off her dark denim jacket sweater and hip hugging pants - only all that remained was her black spaghetti strap cotton top and brief black cotton underwear.

When she crawled into bed next to him, John sat up suddenly very alert and trying not to think about hypothermia or how damn sexy Taryn looked in this moment. _Not that she hadn't always - there was just something about this moment._

John, his tone flirting with nervousness.

"What are you doing?"

Taryn appeared slightly calmer "Its either allow me to share my body warmth with you or for you to die of frostbite."

John felt her tentatively reach out for his almost naked body. Instead, John found himself wrapping his arms around her waist shakily embracing her. Justice's right palm spread out considerably against his toned chest.

"Ooh you're so cold (John gave her a pointed look)...Sorry (John caught the uncharacteristic nervous gaze in her gorgeous dark orbs).

An unexpected softness saturated John's voice "Hey are you nervous? (his almond browns gazed intensely into her dark orbs) Its only _you and me_."

John felt her body inch deeper into his and heard her say softly, "That's what concerns me."

His body heated instantly as he felt her heat transfer into his and suddenly it dawned on him the clarity of these words.

John's almond orbs fixated searched her unblinking resolute dark orbs.

"Why can't you just say it Taryn? You CARE about me. You _feel_ something for me. I heard it in your voice back at Alcatraz before the war, when Iceman almost killed me. There's _something_ between us."

Justice's dark orbs flashed alarmed.

"John. No. You're delirious. (her shaky tone gave her away). The real Pyro would never acknowledge such a wild notion. You need to get some rest."Justice caressed the side of his left cheekbone and he found his heart pound exhilirated for her touch

All John could remember was falling asleep comfortably sprawled out on top of Justice. He was so exhausted he would never realize how she sent charges of heat circulating through his toned legs with her athletic smooth thighs.

Taryn studied the peacefull bliss contort uncharacteristically across John's normally glowering but hot expressions.

_He could REALLY drive her insane - BUT, she knew after she first met him that she had become a glutton for punishment._

Her gaze fell downwards and she instantly realized her nipples had become aroused frm John's lanky virile frame.

_No. Absolutely not._

Her body had the audacity to consider John's delirium/delusions?

To which when he arose more rationally would send him into hysterics.

Three more hours passed and she finally removed him off of her.

Stirring, Justice situated herself at the ened of the bed trying to think of anyone or anything but this moment.

Finally, she noticed something particularly unusual. John's left arm reached out for her, patted the mattress and immediately his almond orbs snapped open and alert.

"Justice? Where'd you go? (John sat up in bed) What are you doing over _there_?"

Justice stared at him concernedly ignoring his inquisitiveness as his prolonged gaze drank her in.

"How are you feeling? Are you hungry?

Taryn climbed over to his spot on the bed and discovered with the pools of light shimmering in from above everything below John's neck had returned to his naturally olive skin tone.

John (trying to move his jaw), "Feels like novocaine has been injected into my jaw."

Taryn's dark orbs widened at first, "C'mon...Quit dicking around John."

John gave her a pointed nervous look that told her he was definitely not fucking kidding.

Justice raised an eyebrow.

"You can't feel ANYTHING? (pauses growing numb, her orbs darkened at this) Welcome to my world."

John scoffed.

"No. I'm fucking serious Justice!"

Suddenly, Justice clasped his right cheek, massaged it and John felt himself _instantly_ surrender to this unexpected almost sensuous requiem.

Justice, "Shhh..(Taryn hushed him softly, her expression intense and fixated) Always know you're fucking serious with that wicked mouth of yours."

He felt himself compelled to lean forward, the urge was never stronger than it was at **t**_**his moment**_. Taryn's hot lips danced dangerously close to his-a breath away. John felt a warm pleasing sensation sing through every region of his body.

Her lips sensuously carressed the middle of his hungry almost frozen lips. John pulled her to him pressing her tight body to his as she massaged each crevice of his now tepid lips burning chaotically to respond to her heart felt efforts to revive his mouth.

Suddenly, Taryn felt John's lips _tenderly_ kiss her long and deep.

John (in a low voice mid-kiss), "I knew it. I knew it."

Taryn suddenly felt both their bodies pulsating with arousal. And only one thought could of pulled her from him. _She wanted him and bad. And it wasn't just lust. She actually FELT for him and it ran deeper insider her than she had ever acknowledged before._

Taryn placed her palm firmly on his chest stopping him, in turn, he cast her a bewildered expression.

"John. We have to stop. You feel better now and you can actually eat something."

Taryn stood up creating more hated distance confusing and frustrating Pyro further.

"Taryn, are you trying to drive me insane?" John threw his hands up, his tone

_Far from it._

Shaking her head, "No. I'm trying to make you well John. (her dark orbs clouded over and JOhn saw the _same_ mirrored confusion he recognized earlier at Alcatraz)"

Taryn made her way into the kitchen but John was hot on her tail. John _finally_ gripped her shoulders pausing her midtrack.

John stared her down with a calm sort of knowing. _Oh yes, there was layers to him._

"I _KNOW_ you well Taryn 'Justice' Fitzpatrick. For 6 years (his angst ridden tone) there has been **something** neither of us would acknowledge until now. You felt something when I kissed you. And you _can't_ just walk away from that or **me."**

Justice stared intensely at his hot mouth before locking eyes. "What I said before about it only being you and me here that concerns me, I meant it."

John searched those piercing dark orbs of hers, his voice softened. "What are you afraid of?"

"What I've _ALWAYS_ wanted to do to you" Taryn's tone became husky drawing him in further "What I've _ALWAYS_ wanted you to do to me."

The corners of John's mouth cracked wide into a becoming smile. _WANT. YOU. SO. BAD._

"You never have to ask."

John suddenly carressed her hips and in one swift motion lifted her up. Taryn wrapped her legs primitively around his waist.

Pulling off her black spaghetti strap top, John felt her soft supple breasts pierce his chest and he released a moan.

"Oh God..."John felt his prick harden instantly as it always did when he managed to jerk off to his unconscious sex romps with her he cooked up inside his head.

John laid her out on the king sized bed and she wiggled out of her small cotton panties.

Taryn's gaze fell downcast avidly drinking in his swelling arousal.

"Well that didn't require much incentive. My God you are equipped.."

John aligned his now fully nude body with her's, his almond orbs light and playfull.

"Are you kidding? Everything you do gets me hot."

Unexpectedly, John's testament of desire further enhanced her own pulsing arousal. John slipped inside her and she felt herself quiver as he sank deeper. Her legs started to buckle as he drove with a feral intensity.

John's breathing intensified searching for any signs of discomfort. Moaning his name sent him into an overwhelming climax.

The sex was hot and passionate. Their lips carressing over every crevice of the other.

Hours later, John found _his_ Taryn (damn right, she was HIS - he felt it since the moment he laid eyes on her all those years ago. He had never wanted someone so bad before). Taryn snuggled into him and his body sank into it pulling her protectively closer, tenderly kissing her lips that were his and his alone.

As she slipped into a peaceful bliss of REM, John lovingly stroked the contours of her striking cheekbones and as he whispered a personal tender exchange in the arch tip of her right lobe he felt himself slipping into a fond reverie of their first encounter.*

*_Wow, I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I had written this short story many years ago when X2 first came out. I thought the character of Pyro was worth exploring further. And I wanted to create a truly unique female character that would surely get Pyro's attention. I decided not to use another character from the X-Men universe as a love interest for Pyro because I didn't know them well enough and it would be transparent to readers. So I didn't mind getting a little creative..Please excuse the fact that what I know about the X-Men universe is through the films and what little I remember from the tv series. _


End file.
